Forget me not
by haruki01
Summary: Kurapika (female) lost her memory all about killua..they were a couple before..she cant remember all about killua at all..but when they met again..kurapika started falling inlove with killua again


he walk into the dark street and the silver hair boy lick his lips and waiting patiently for his prey..Suddenly a blond hair girl appear from no where look so confuse,she seem to be lost and try looking for her way..and suddenly she bumped herself into the silver hair boy.._"opps sorry for that_" she looking at the silver hair boy then silver hair boy smile and pull the blond hair girl close to him and said "_It's okay_" he put his lips closely to her ear"_what your name gir_l!" he said,"_my name is kurapika_" the blond hair girl said while trying push the silver hair boy silver hair boy put his lips closely to the blond hair girl lips " _kurapika ehh..what a cute name_ "he said and try to kiss the blond hair girl...then kurapika hardly push the silver hair boy and run away..The silver hair boy lick his lips again while looking at the blond hair girl running away "_ She will be my next prey_ "he said evily

The blond hair girl run fast as she could and suddenly she bumped herself again with a defferent guy..he seem to be old "_leorio!_" she said happily.."_ oii kurapika what are you doing here? _" the blond hair girl happy see her friends"_do you know how happy I see you here…ouh and I got lost_ _and I_.._umm noting.._" Leorio look at the blond hair girl " _fine whatever just let's go home _" the blond hair girl shocked when she heard that "_home!?_" leorio try to explain his word and pull kurapika "_lets go your home,you said you lost right now I gonna accompany you till you find your house.._" kurapika blink_ "I'm not going to my house..I'm going to go to gon house leorio_" laugh kurapika."_Gon house!why don't you tell me earlier..I was just going to his house too_" said leorio "_how can I lost find my own house" _laugh kurapika again.."_urgh!stop laughing! _(I thought finally get to go to her's house) the two of them go together to gon house.

"_Ah!Finally we arrive at Gon house..Why his house sooo far.._" Leorio said. " _why you soo tired Leorio we only walk for 2 hours..geez.._" the blond hair girl said. "_I cant believe that you don't feel tired at all..we had been walk for 2 hours you know..What are you? A guy!?_" Leorio shocked that "Guy"words his out from his mouth and he know that kurapika will finish him.. "_hey wait I just_.." Kurapika quickly punch Leorio oh his face! "_take that Leorio!" _she said angrily. "_oiii!kurapika I just kidding..dont take it seriously..ouchh my face!my handsome face!what did you doo_" said leorio while crying like a baby.. "_seriously Leorio all girl will puch you like that if you said "guy" to them and PLEASE you're not handsome at all..urghh..I feel disgust when said that_" said kurapika with an annoying face… "_urghhh thank you soo much for your compliment kurapika!atleast those girl don't punch me like this_.." Leorio mumble.. "_Don't ever underestimate girls power especially ME_!" the two of them begin fighting infront of gon house..and suddenly Leorio push the bell house.

Gon at home are eating his lunch happily "_itadakimasu!_" he said and start eating his food when he's going to eat his first bite of mito-san cooking suddenly the bell ring.. "_uwaaa..I want to ea_t" gon cry.. "_Killua can you open the door for me please!_" telling killua to open the door with his puppy eyes..Killua just had a bath..his hair are still wet..killua quickly go to the dining table and sit beside gon.. "_why don't you go gon..my hair are still wet_" killua mumble.. "_Fine!let's finish it with JAN KEN PON!_" gon Smile_" saishouwagu JAN KEN PON!..._ "_yes I win_" killua said happily..Gon with his tearly eyes open the door see kurapika and Leorio fighting infront of his house.. "K_urapika! Leorio! Long time no see you two!I miss you_" Gon run toward kurapika and hug her.. _" Hey wait a minute! Why cant I hug you kurapika!why Gon can HUG you!?" Leorio said angrily.. "hey I consider gon as my little brother..that's why I let him hug me_" kurapika said while rubbing gon head.. "_sooo why don't you consider me as you big brother so I can hug you tightly _" Leorio said pervertly.. "_Urgh!NO WAY!I WILL NEVER EVER CONSIDER YOU AS MY BIG BRO EVER YOU PERVERT!_" kurapika punch leorio in his face again.. "_NOO MY HANDSOME FACE!_" Gon and kurapika laughing together..

"_Hey Gon_! _What's going on out there_" killua said while going toward the door… and suddenly he see his prey kurapika. Kurapika see at the door wondering who voice is that and see killua who had disturb her a moment ago.. "_You what are you doing here!_" the blond hair girl shouted!.. Leorio and Gon suddenly shock when they see that kurapika shouted at killua. "_what's wrong kurapika?_ Gon said  
"_he he he the one..who…umm nothings who is he anyway gon_" kurapika want to tell gon about what killua does to her but she suddenly scared when she look at the silver hair boys faces.."killua suddenly go near the blond hair girl and wisper to her "_why don't you tell him about me.._" he slowly lick the blond hair girl ear. Leorio and Gon shocked when they see that coming..leorio suddenly cover gon eyes with his hand because he knew that the silver hair boy hair is trying to kiss the blond hair girl.. "_live show infront of me_" he drooling..The silver hair boy slowly near his lips with the blond hair girl lips..and started kissing.. Leorio feel weird when he see the blond hair girl don't try to run away.. " I always been punch when I try to kiss her but WHY she just standing there like nothing happen" leorio mumble.. _"leorio! Leorio move you hand I want to see what happen!_" gon said angrily… "

sorry for all mistake that I make~


End file.
